Knots
by Rocky and CG
Summary: Injured and weak from the defeat of Wizeman, Reala returns. He can't possibly pose a threat. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Knots

Chapter 1

Author: This is kinda a sequel to my Babysitter story. Also, this fic has some darker tones. Just saying. Oh hey, Reala, did you get my note?

Reala: Yes, you're going to refer to me as a 'he'. Doesn't that go against the whole grammar lecture you~

Author: And we now continue the broadcast of this fanfiction already in progress!

NiGHTS circled the Dream Gate. Where was that Visitor? Nights never had this happen before. She could understand why the Visitor didn't care to talk with Owl, but her! All the Visitors were intrigued by her. Even the shy ones couldn't wait to Dualize with her and fly around. Yet this Visitor took offense to everything Nights said. Where was that Visitor? Nights had to reassure the Visitor she meant no harm and above all else, get the Visitor to like her better than anyone at the Dream Gate. There just could be no other way about it.

"Hello, Nights." Came a voice. Nights stopped and looked around and saw nothing. The voice didn't belong to the Visitor but the invisible creature who had recently taken up residence at the Dream Gate.

"Oh, its you." Nights said not looking in any particular direction. "Hey, I don't suppose you've seen a girl Visitor around have you?"

"Mm, by the lake."

"By the lake? I circled there three times already."

"She must have just gotten there. Nights, what's wrong?"

Nights groaned. "Oh nothing," her tone indicating it wasn't, "just because I want to Dualize with the Visitor, she thinks I'm a pervert." With that Nights flew off.

"Mm." The invisible said after Nights left. Still she had to ponder, "What's a pervert?"

Sure enough, the girl was sitting by the lake when Nights arrived. The girl's thoughts were preoccupied, twirling whatever it was in her hand, and she didn't even hear Nights land. Nights thought about how amusing it would be to spook the girl and make her fall in the lake, but now wasn't the time for pranks. Nights situated herself and started to play her flute.

The girl whipped her head around surprised someone had shown up. She looked disappointed and somewhat angry to see Nights. "What are you doing?" Nights continued to play. "Is that a flute? That's stupid. You're stupid." The teenage girl hugged her knees and went back to staring at the lake.

Nights felt like pushing the girl into that very lake. She stopped playing her flute and flew in front of the girl. "Hey, why so upset?"

The girl turned away from Nights. "You wouldn't understand. No one understands."

"Try me. You could start by telling me your name." After all, Nights gave her name and it was only polite this girl give hers.

"What do you care?"

Nights thoughts about tossing the girl into the lake came up again. "It's fine if you don't want to. I just thought you would tire of me addressing yourself as 'Hey, you'." The girl didn't respond. Nights felt a bit disappointed as that last line usually got a giggle out of the most shy Visitors. Nights' eye went to the girl's hand fiddling with an object. "What's that you have there?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, let me see it." Nights playfully barged in and snatched it from her. Maybe she could at least play a game of keep away until the girl felt like talking. "Haha! Got..." Nights stopped as she stared dumbfounded at the item she had taken from the girl. Nights knew the item very well and could not believe it had turn up at the Dream Gate. Nights stroked the edges of the gold plated mask with its black feathers: The persona that belonged to Reala.

"Hey, give it back!" The girl yelled as she tried to reach up and take the persona back.

Nights didn't even hear the girl's question. "Where did you get this?" Her voice oddly soft.

"I said give it back!"

"Where did you get this?" Nights repeated.

The girl stopped her attempts and slowly looked away. "There's someone injured over on the other side of the woods. I tried to help him," The girl lifted up her sleeve and showed Nights the scratch marks on her arm. "but he didn't want my help."

"So, he's alive." Nights looked back at the persona. But if Reala had survived Wizeman's defeat, why wasn't he wearing his persona? "How did you get this?"

The girl still didn't look back at Nights. "I got mad at him for scratching me. I swiped it right off his face."

"Oh." Nights said sadly. She had hoped Reala had chosen not to wear his persona and what it stood for. "Come now." Nights told the girl as she started flying towards the center of the Dream Gate. "Let's return this to its proper owner then."

Near the entrance of the Dream Gate, Owl rested on his perch. "Ah." He motioned for the invisible creature to look over. "It seems Nights has found our wayward Visitor. Hoo."

"What is Nights holding?"

"I... don't know."

Nights flew up to the middle of the fountain, took a deep breath, and yelled loud enough for him to hear. "Reala!"

"What?" Asked the now distressed Owl. "Reala is here?"

"Who's Rea..." Owl shushed the invisible creature as Nights continued.

"I know you're out there, Reala." Nights held up Reala's persona. "You want this don't you? You wouldn't dare go back to Wizeman without your symbol of loyalty for him." Nights waited atop the fountain and braced herself for Reala's eventual attack. However, only silence filled the Dream Gate. Nights looked around. She doubted Reala would leave without his persona. Or could it be he finally decided to cast it off?

From the edge of the Dream Gate came the sound of foliage crunching under someone's step. Nights and the others turned their heads to see the red, black and gray Nightmaren standing there holding his side while his other hand supported himself up against a tree. The girl had told Nights that Reala was badly wounded, but Nights didn't imagine he would walk here; not when he had the power of flight. Was this to mislead her? Nights was a bit relieved to see him finally start to float off the paved circle of the Dream Gate. Even if only by a few inches.

"Ah, Nights. Long time no see." Reala sneered.

Nights kept her ground. "How did you survive?"

"Sorry your attempt to kill us all failed, Nights." Reala said while his head rolled along its joint. "Perhaps you'd like to finish me off in front of that Visitor or would you rather wait till my back is turned before you try again at stabbing it?

"Is Wizeman back?"

Reala kept his lazy look on Nights. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Nights could try her hand at Reala's game too. "I'm just surprised Wizeman made another second rank Nightmaren instead of healing you."

"That eye sore of a Nightmaren was created before you destroyed Master Wizeman!" Reala yelled.

"So, Wizeman is gone."

Reala let out a grunt of frustration at how easily he was tricked in his weaken state.

Nights floated down to him. "Reala, you don't have to hold onto this." She held out his persona. "Wizeman is gone, you can be..." Nights' sentence was cut short as Reala grabbed his persona and made a strike at Nights. Had Reala been at his normal power, his attack would have been successful. However, Nights dodged him easily and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. He tried getting back up, but his legs kept giving out.

"Why do you think Master Wizeman is gone?" He screamed at her. The only thing he could do. "You killed him! I'm in this condition because of you! You did this to me!" He looked at his persona in his hand and held it close. He didn't even notice Night had kneel down to look at him.

She held out her hand. "Wizeman is gone. We have no reason to fight. We can live in peace."

He snarled at her. "No reason? Funny, I think attempted genocide is a rather good reason to fight." Reala finally pushed himself up. He placed his persona back over his face and then pointed at Nights. "You'll receive yours, Nights." He slowly floated back into the forest and out of sight.

Nights remained in her spot; a somber look rested across her face as she kept her sight to the spot Reala had disappeared from.

"You tried to kill them?" The girl asked.

Nights only hung her head in reply.

"You did! You tried to kill them."

"They're Nightmarens." The invisible creature spoke up. "They should all die."

The girl looked around. She had never met the invisible creature and didn't know where the voice came from. She took a glance at Nights before she ran off.

"What a mess! What a mess! Hoo. Hoo." Owl went on as he tried to figure out how to set things back to order. "Now, m'dear," He addressed the invisible creature first as she was there. "You shouldn't say all Nightmarens should die."

"Don't scold her, Owl."

"Nights?"

"After all, she's just saying they should be killed. I'm the one who actually did try to kill them all."

"Mm. Nights agrees with me."

Owl looked over to where the invisible creature was. The poor thing didn't know the truth about Nights. He turned back to her. "Nights, what shall we do about the Visitor?"

"I don't know, Owl. I don't know."

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Nights flew through the sky. She wished she could feel like her usual cheerful self, however, tonight she saw something she didn't want to see. She knew destroying Wizeman, and thus exterminating all of his Nightmarens, was the right thing to do yet she did not want any of them to suffer. Reala was suffering. Not only by his battered body but also from the loss of a misguided admiration of his wicked creator. Didn't Reala realized he was free from the fear of Wizeman's ominous shadow? Free from Wizeman's cruel wrath? Or maybe he realized he could have freedom and rejected it out right in favor of an absurd loyalty to an inanimated mask? Or maybe Reala truly believed Wizeman would returned?

Of course, no matter what Reala's reasoning, Nights knew he wanted her to pay for his misery. However, Reala's condition would prevent him from becoming a threat. Nights thought that the third rank Nightmarens posed more of a danger than Reala did. Also, how come Reala remained horribly injured when all the other lower ranked Nightmarens were in good health? Then again, Nights didn't knew why the Nightmarens had survived in the first place.

Nights looked down at the Dream Gate and saw Owl chattering away. At least the old bird had the invisible creature to lecture to. Nights enjoyed Owl's company, but he would go on and on with explanations about everything. Nights rolled her eyes as she flew overhead past Owl. She knew he meant well, but her dear friend could be an annoyance at times.

"By the way," Owl asked the invisible creature, "how did you know Reala was a Nightmaren? I never told you about him."

"He kept saying 'Master Wizeman'. I figured only Wizeman's Nightmarens would call him that."

"Ah, of course." Owl nodded his head. "It may interest you to know, Reala is a first level Nightmaren rivaled only in power to Nights."

"As strong as Nights?"

"Well," Owls chuckled, "Nights always prevailed in their battles."

"Mm. Nights can always defeat Nightmarens."

"Defeat." Owl repeated. "Yes..." Owl recalled when Nights first told him about the egg she had a long time ago. About how the egg came to be because a defeated Nightmaren recoiled off of her, very much like how the mepians were created.

"What is it, Owl?"

"Ah, nothing to worry yourself with."

"Mm."

"Oh look. Hoo." He looked up. "There's Nights. I think I need to speak with her." With that, he teleported in front of her.

"Ahh! Don't teleport right in front of me, Owl!" Nights screamed at him.

"Hoo! Sorry, Nights. I was wondering, may we talk?"

Nights sat back in midair and got comfortable. "Of course, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's rather private..."

"I changed my mind." Nights started to fly away.

"Oh! Nights!"

Nights chuckled and turned back to face Owl. "Yes?"

"First of all, please forgive me for bringing up this subject. I know it is a sensitive subject and..."

Nights interrupted him. "Owl, just tell me."

"It is about your egg."

"Oh." Nights sighed. "What about it? I thought I told you everything."

"You did omit something. Who is the other parent?" Nights winced at that question.

"Some Nightmaren." She quickly answered. "Does it really matter, Owl? I mean..."

"I am sorry, Nights. I know your egg didn't survive. I'm just worried. You said that was your only chance at having a child..."

"Owl, how could I even think about having a child when the Nightmarens were after me? It was an accident I had one. It was an accident I lost it too." Night closed her eyes and shook her head. "I couldn't bare to risk another precious life."

"So, you have thought about having another?"

Nights held her arms and looked away. "Many times."

"The other parent wasn't a lower level Nightmaren was it?" Nights didn't answer Owl's question. "I've seen other low level Nightmarens bounce off you after you've defeated them and an egg has not resulted from those encounters."

"Heh. I'm grateful for that. Can you imagine a Nightmaren with my body and a Seapo's head?"

An image flashed in Owl's mind and he stifled a laugh. Not very well, however.

"Ha, even you think it's funny don't you, Owl?"

Owl smiled and shook his head. "I'm just worried about you, Nights. I have an inkling who the other parent is."

"Drat, I was hoping to get you to drop that subject. To be truthful, I'm a bit embarrassed about it."

"Because it's Reala?"

Nights sighed and nodded her head.

Owl was grateful his suspicions were finally confirmed. "How will we deal with Reala now?"

Nights turned around and glared angrily at Owl.

"What? What's that look for, Nights?" Nights flew over to Owl and grabbed his cheeks and start to pull on them. "Ouch!" Owl cried.

"I swear you're a dirty old bird. Is that what you're worried about? That I'm going to use Reala just to make an egg? Are you insane? You know what a cruel and manipulate brute he is." Nights let go of Owl's cheeks and he rubbed his now sore face. "I'm not going to have another child with him."

"Ouch... Alright, I won't bring the subject up again."

Nights nodded. "But, Owl, I have thought about putting Reala out of his misery."

"Do you intend to go through with it?"

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't be, but I do feel guilty about how he's in such pain." Nights sat back in the air again. "Though, I severely doubt I'll feel less guilt by killing him."

"With his condition, he is not a threat to us and the Visitors."

"No. He's not."

"I know you will make the right decision when the time comes, Nights. I must say, I am glad you survived Wizeman's defeat. The Dream Gate would not be as pleasant without your rascally ways." With that, Owl teleported away leaving Nights to stare at the sky and wonder what Reala was doing.

Back at the Dream Gate, Reala slumped against the rough bark of a tree for support. In his condition, he could not leave the solid and stable ground of the Dream Gate. He slowly let his body slink down the trunk of the tree till he laid down. He felt himself straining for his breaths as his sore muscles went into another spasm. He had not meant to come to the Dream Gate for its support, rather he squirmed his way here because of senseless curiosity: He had to see if that traitorous Nights had survived. It was unsettling to see not only did Nights live but in full health. Here he was twitching on the ground while Nights soared freely through the air.

Times like this he would report to Master Wizeman, but Reala had no more Master to report to. He touched his persona. Master Wizeman was gone because of Nights. Reala desired to finish Nights off, but he could not do it alone in his present state. He had tried to gathered the surviving lower ranked Nightmarens and was met with indifference. Reala knew he would not serve one as weak as himself. How could he have fallen so below Nights? Here Nights had vanquished Master Wizeman and he couldn't even stand for more than a few minutes at a time. Reala reminded himself that wasn't true. Nights had borrowed power from Visitors to overthrow Master Wizeman. Night was not stronger than him. Reala told himself he was the better of the two. Nights was the pathetic one.

"Hey."

Reala whipped his head around. It was the Visitor girl from before. She had no Ideya and was even more worthless than other Visitors.

"I can't believe you got your ass handed to you by Nights."

Reala flexed his long sharp fingers with a twitch. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Come closer and say that."

"Please. Don't try to scare me. You're as terrifying as a kitten. Heh." The Visitor touched her arm where he had attacked her. "Actually, I take that back: A kitten's scratch hurts more."

"What do you want?"

"How about I help you out?" The Visitor more or less told Reala this than asked.

"Ha! What can a weak little Visitor like you do to help me?" Reala scoffed and then proceeded to mock her. "Are you going to offer to be my friend and help me change my evil ways around?" His voice resumed his serious tone. "Don't make me laugh."

The Visitor took his insult in stride. Pretending she didn't him hear, she continued. "How about I take Nights down from the inside out? Literally."

Did that Visitor just suggest what he thought he heard? She wanted to hurt Nights? It was evil and Reala was intrigued. He felt as if he could take Nights down himself when he recovered but this betrayal would wound Nights deeply. Reala imagined the look on Nights' face when this treachery would came to pass and he knew he would take the Visitor up on her offer. His retribution would come no matter what price the Visitor would have to pay for it. He sneered wickedly before extending his hand. "I believe we can work something out."

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The last scene in Chapter 2 is the whole idea behind Knots. Also, this story is titled "Knots" because in Chapter Two I decided to tie up a loose end from my BabySitter fic.

Chap 3

Nights hovered among the tree tops playing her flute. It was very early in the evening and no young Visitor would want to go to sleep at this hour. It surprised Nights when that Visitor girl did show up as early as she did. Perhaps the girl was exhausted from the day, but it was past the usual dinner time. Wouldn't she be woken up, so she could eat? Or was the girl sent to bed without supper? No matter what happen prior to her slumber, the girl had a most difficult trip to the Dream Gate. It sadden Nights that she could not help the girl. Nights loved children and wanted them to be happy. Nights wished she had another chance for the two of them to get to know eachother.

"Hey." Nights heard the girl's voice calling her and she looked down. The girl waved. "Umm. I know we had a rough start." Boy, did they ever. "But can we have another chance to get to know eachother?" That was easy.

Nights beamed with excitement. "Of course!" Nights flew down to the girl and they smiled.

"I'm Jeanie. I'm sorry about my behavior earlier."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jeanie." Nights said as she put her fists on her hips.

Jeanie kept her smile on. "Hey, Nights, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Is that offer to fly still good?"

Nights held up one of her hands. "Always." She said sincerely.

Jeanie's eyes and smile widen as she reached her own hand to touch Nights. With a spiral of light the two became of one body and they were floating in the air.

"Since the old owl isn't here, I'll give you the short, very short, tutorial. Just imagine you're swimming."

Jeanie waited for more instructions and when none came she asked. "Is that it?" Nights nodded their head. "You weren't kidding about it being short."

Nights chuckled. "I'll give you an example and..." Nights paused and moved their jaw. "What's this in our mouth?" She said as she rolled a small ball against the roof of their mouth.

"Oh! That's...that's my lucky jawbreaker."

"This is a piece of candy? It has no flavor."

"Oh...Not at first. You've got to let the outer coating dissolve in your mouth before you get the true effect."

Nights did wonder how a Visitor brought over candy with them in the first place. "Do you always have a piece of candy in your mouth?" After hearing Jeanie said she did, Nights figured the girl even dreamt about candy. "I bet your dentist is happy for your business."

"Uh...right. Sure."

"Anyhow." Nights tucked the small ball against their cheek. "Let's go!" With that, they took off. Nights let Jeanie have control and they skimmed along the edges of the Dream Gate. When Jeanie wasn't sure what to do, Nights took control and performed an acrobatic trick for her.

"Whoa! Was that a... a backflip or was that a tumble. Whatever that was, wow!" Jeanie exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked that. You know, you can do tricks like that too?"

"I can?"

"Yes. You can do anything you want to, Jeanie. You just have to try." Nights told her. Jeanie regarded Nights for a moment before turning her head away with a sad look on her face. "Is everything alright?" Nights asked her.

"I just, I just... At first, I thought you were so mean."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure everyone must have made one bad first impression in his or her life." Nights winked which made Jeanie smile a little.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Nights." Jeanie said while she moved her hand to touch the cheek that held the small ball. Suddenly, she wanted to get rid of it.

"It's not about being right or wrong. Now let's just enjoy our flight toget..." Nights didn't finish her sentence as she spotted someone at the edge of the Dream Gate. Reala glared at the two as they passed by him. "What is Reala still doing here?" Nights asked. Jeanie looked over to Reala as well. She wasn't sure how she felt at that moment. "I swear if Reala tries anything I'll... argh!"

Jeanie looked back to Nights. "What will you do to him?"

"I don't know." Nights answered honestly.

"He is a rotten Nightmaren. Aren't you going to destroy him too?"

"He is rotten that's for sure."

Jeanie frowned at Nights' answer and made sure the small ball remained tucked securely in their mouth. She looked back at Reala and then to the darkness that surrounded the Dream Gate. "Hey, Nights, what's down there?"

"That? The Dark Ocean? You don't want to go, hey!"

Jeanie took control and flew them further from the Dream Gate. "I wanna check it out." She said without emotion.

"Don't go in the Dark Ocean." Nights sternly told Jeanie.

"Why? Will I die if I go in it?" Jeanie continued to fly further.

"I'd never let that happen to you."

"Promises. Promises." With that, Jeanie bit down hard into the small ball, breaking it.

"What?" Nights yelled as she tasted the bitter liquid that filled the ball. Before Nights could spit it out, Jeanie ingested it into them.

Poison.

A dark black poison that shot pulses of ripping pain throughout their entire body.

"Ah!" Nights cried out. She felt her body briefly going limp as it was tossed them backwards. Nights gripped her chest and as she tried to manage the excruciating pain. Wait, where was Jeanie? Nights couldn't feel her anymore. Nights looked down and saw Jeanie falling towards the Dark Ocean. Nights couldn't even hear Jeanie's screams over the pounding in her head.

"Jeanie!" Nights' panic temporarly overcame her pain and she quickly darted towards the girl to grab her. With Jeanie safely in her arms, Nights began to fly back upwards. Or at least she tried as her head became woozy and she felt her grip on Jeanie slipping. Nights did not want to Dualize back with Jeanie as the poison would creep back into her. Yet Nights knew she could not keep her hold on Jeanie in this condition. She Dualized with Jeanie and continued her agonizing trip back to the Dream Gate. She had to get them to safety. She had to get help. She couldn't let Jeanie die.

Nights reached the edge of the Dream and started flying towards the center where Owl was. He would know what to do. Just as Nights reached the paved walkway of the Dream Gate, sharp claws grabbed her collar. She hardly had time to gasp as she was thrown hard onto the stone. The impact disenaged Jeanie from herself. Nights held her side and tried to focus on her enemy. "Re..." Reala didn't let her finish as he stomped her face to the pavement. "Uh!"

Nights could hear Reala speaking to her but she couldn't make out his words. He took his boot off her head and she soon felt cold metal ensnare her. She recognized this chain. It was a smaller version of the one used in her Capture cages. It wrapped around her body binding her arms and legs. She instinctively struggle against her constraints but to no advail.

Nights could now hear Reala's words. "Look at how the high and mighty Nights have fallen." He laughed and continued his taunting. "But, Nights, we can still live in peace can't we?" He kicked Nights in the gut before advancing towards the Visitor.  
Nights squirmed on her stomach before calling out to him. "Leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone?" Reala asked sardonically as he looked back at Nights. "She's the one who wouldn't leave me alone. She concocted this plot to take you out."

"No..."

"No? Then tell me," Reala turned back and kneeled down to look at the helpless Nights, "how did you get yourself in this mess?" Nights thought back to the small ball that Jeanie had in her mouth. Night didn't want to believe it. "Fine, don't answer." Reala got up and went to Jeanie. He reached down and helped her to her feet.

He stroked her cheek. "Are you alright, Jeanie? Don't worry. Remember I told you this potion isn't fatal. It just knocks you for quite a loop."

"I'm fine, Reala. Thank you."

Reala kept his eyes on Nights. "Ah Nights, if you could only see the realization on your face. It such a beautiful site. Isn't it, Jeanie?"

"Yes, Reala."

Nights looked away and closed her eyes. The girl's betrayal hurt more than the poison.

Reala laughed at Nights' anguish. "Poor little Nights." He continued his condescension till he heard Jeanie yell.

"What are you doing?" Jeanie was being dragged away by Owl.

"Quickly! You must get away from Reala before he..." Reala reached and smacked Owl hard away from them.

"Reala! You loathsome freak!" Nights cried out at the treatment of her friend.

"A freak? You make it sound as if I'm doing something unnatural. I haven't forgotten what I am, but you need to be reminded that you are a Nightmaren just like me, Nights."

A gasp filled the Dream Gate. Nights recognized the invisible creature's voice. She had heard Night's secret. Nights was in fact a Nightmaren created by Wizeman. The same Nightmarens she wished death upon.

"What was that?" Reala asked. He looked around, saw nothing and went back to Nights. "Anyway, I'll have my revenge, Nights. Not now though. It seems conjouring up that potion and trapping you has used up more of my strength than intended. Don't worry; I'll be back." Reala began to float away but he faultered. Jeanie caught him and let him lean on her. "What are you doing? Let me go." He said.

"Reala, Nights used Visitors for help. Allow me to continue helping you."

"Don't trust him, Jeanie!" Nights called out to her. "Please, you've got to..."

"Shut up, Nights. I'll deal with you soon." Reala warned Nights as Jeanie proceded to helped him to the forest.

Nights wanted to call out to Jeanie again, but the poison sent her into another convulsion of pain. When it had subsided, Nights was left all alone, helpless, weak and slowly dying.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Nights never realized how cold the Dream Gate could be. The heavy chains crushing her slender form didn't help the numbing chill. She shivered and caused the metal links to clanked against one another. Nights would rather be in a Capture cage. At least then she could fly inside the mystical sphere. Though, in her condition, she'd doubt she could do that. The poison did a fine job at robbing her strength. Nights could hardly move her limbs let alone shape shift out of her constraints. There was also the pain in her heart, but Nights knew that wasn't from the poison. Everyone at the Dream Gate was in danger because the Visitor Jeanie was being deceived by Reala and by her own self. Jeanie didn't even realized the dangerous situation she had gotten into.

Reala wouldn't stop with just Nights' death. No, he would pick up where Wizeman had left off and conquer all of Nightopia. Nights would not allow it. She had to overcome this sickness and break free. She groaned and struggled with the means of her imprisonment. Without much leverage, all she managed to do was roll onto her back. Lovely, she thought as she sunk back down to the stone pavement. She was as useful as a dead fish. Cold as one too.

Nights looked up at the ever constant evening sky of the Night Dimension. She wish she could have flown in them forever. Warmth came to her cheeks and she felt herself being lifted. She closed her eyes. Was her time up already? Did she have to go now? Her whole head felt warm. Nights didn't want to leave her world like this. She didn't want to die alone and easily forgotten.

"Nights?"

Nights gasped as her eyes shot back open. She was still alive. Still tied up and grounded too.

"Nights..."

Nights looked back up and only saw the sky. She calmed down as she realized who it was.

"Are you really a Nightmaren?" The invisible creature asked.

Nights knew the invisible creature hated the Nightmarens who were responsible for the destruction of her Nightopian homeland. The creature made it very clear she hated all Nightmarens.

"Yes." Nights answered.

Silence once again filled the Dream Gate. Soon Nights felt her head being lifted back up and placed back on the cold ground. The warmth must have came from the creature's hands and lap. Nights closed her eyes and sighed. She could not deny her heritage.

A jolt ran through Nights body. She opened her eyes again to see a length of chain being lifted and suspended in midair.

"It's heavy." The invisible creature commented as she continued to pull on the chains that bounded Nights. Nothing was said as the invisible creature helped unravel Nights from the chains. Nothing needed to be said.

Nights stretched as soon as the links came off. She already felt better then before. The invisible creature kept focus on the remaining complication: A shackle at Nights' wrist.

"I couldn't free you, Nights..."

"You did plenty. At least the chain isn't crushing me." Nights looked at shackle still connecting her to the entire length of chain. "We'll need an Ideya to undo this." She smiled and looked in the direction of the invisible creature. "Or we can ask Reala very nicely to let me go."

"Huh?" The invisible creature didn't understood Nights' sarcasm. "He would do that?" Nights kept her smile and shook her head. "What will we do when he comes back, Nights?"

"You let me handle Reala."

"You're still weak."

"Reala's not that strong right now, either. Besides, unless you're a first rank Nightmaren like me, you won't be able to do anything to Reala." Nights heard the invisible creature making a noise indicating she wasn't sure about this plan. "I'll... I'll be okay. I just need a few minutes rest and I should..."

"Hello, Nights." Came a familiar sinister voice. "Who let you out for a walk?"

"Reala!"

The other first rank Nightmaren glided out of the forest. "And I see you're wearing your pretty new leash too. Such a shame you have to be put down."

Nights snarled at him. "Where's Jeanie?" The girl was not in sight.

"Oh, are you worried about her, Nights?"

"I swear, Reala, if you've..."

"If I what? What are you doing to do to me in your condition, Nights? I'm afraid your bark is worst than your bite." Reala looked behind him as he heard leaves rustle. "Ah, Jeanie, there you are." The girl walked over to Reala. "Nights here thought I'd hurt you. As if I'd ever do that." Reala lips curled up in an evil smile as he looked at Nights. Nights knew it was only a matter of time before Reala would try to hurt Jeanie again.

"Jeanie..." Nights began. "He poisoned us..."

"And you took the potion right out of me just as Reala said you would. I was never in any real danger." Jeanie twirled around. "See I'm fine. You're not."

"You stupid girl!"

"What?" Jeanie blinked. Neither Nights or Reala said that. She didn't have time to look around as she was pushed down. Soon a squabble broke out between her and the invisible creature.

"No! Stop!" Nights cried out. "Stop hurting each other." She begged. Reala readied his claws to put a stop to this nonsense. Nights acted fast and threw the other end of the chain at Reala. It wrapped itself around his wrist and she pulled him back. Of course, after doing this, her energy felt spent. Reala's wasn't. His free hand grabbed and threw her to the ground again. With Nights laying there he went to remove the chain from his wrist. It got caught in his gauntlet.

"Why won't this come off? Urg!" Reala was pulled to the ground by Nights.

"Undo this chain, Reala!"

Reala growled before striking at Nights who used a length of chain to block his claws. He continued to swing at her. Nights wondered how long she could keep this up. She wanted to believe they were on equal ground, but she knew that wasn't true. Reala's attacks did lack its usual strength, however her feeble attempts at dodging wouldn't hold out as long as the poison remained in her system. Nights' silver lining arrived when Reala's attacks temporary stopped as he paused to catch his breath. Nights reeled him in by the chain and Touch Dashed his head.

He didn't go far. "No." Nights said under her breath.

Reala looked at the chain still struck in his gauntlet and he decided he too could use this to his advantage. He pulled it back to knock Nights off balance and then he used the momentum to swing her around. Nights almost hit Jeanie but instead knocked into the invisible creature. They both screamed at their impact and their fall to the ground. Nights rolled off the invisible creature who groaned.

"Are you alright?" Nights asked but the invisible creature was out cold. Before Nights could check for any damage, she was dragged back by another heave of the chain. When she was close enough, Reala stomped on her head again.

"You've always been quite the nuisance, Nights." He said as he circled around her. "I think I'll have my revenge now." He kneel down on top of Nights, pinning her. He clutched Nights by the collar and started to choke her. "I'm sure there are more grandiose ways of ending your life but there is a certain satisfaction of killing you with my own hands."

Reala proceeded to suffocate Nights as Jeanie looked on. Jeanie knew it would come to this, however, actually seeing it happening was another matter. She hated seeing Nights desperately try to pry Reala's hold off her. She hated seeing Nights' eyes pleading for her release. To actually see a living thing about to die hurt her heart. Nights started hacking up a black and murky substance and Jeanie couldn't bear anymore.

"Reala!"

"Not now, Jeanie. I'm busy." Reala said calmly as he kept strangling the life out of Nights.

"You don't have to kill Nights. Show some mercy. You could... you could just lock Nights up forever."

"Jeanie, stop brothering me. I want to murder Nights myself before the poison does the job for me."

Jeanie felt numb inside. "But...you said this...this potion... wasn't fatal."

"Oh. Potion. Right. I lied."

Jeanie stepped back. She looked at her hands. They were shaking. Had Nights not taken out all of the posion... Jeanie clenched her hands into fists before she walked back over to Reala.

"Jeanie, I'm trying to savor the moment and if you don't leave..." Jeanie gently plucked Reala's persona off his face. "Jeanie, what are you, gah!" Jeanie drove one of the long sharp edges of the mask into his arm. In a panic, he fiercely slapped her away and gripped his arm. His persona remained deeply embedded into his flesh. His whole body shook from the pain and sight of his new injury. "How dare you!" He yelled at her. "I'll swear you'll pay for this!" He got up and advanced on her. He had forgotten about Nights.

Nights had used the time to regain her composure and then wrapped the chain around Reala's collar. "Your fight's with me, Reala!" They tumbled back to the ground and continued to clash as they rolled towards the border of the Dream Gate. Nights knew what she was doing.

"You want me dead, Reala?" They reached the outskirts of the Dream Gate. "Fine! I'll grant your wish!" Nights yelled before she forced the both of them over the edge and towards the Dark Ocean.

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Many thoughts went through Nights' mind after Jeanie attacked Reala. It was a brutal attack, but Jeanie could not defeat Reala. Jeanie, or any other Visitor, could defeat the third rank Nightmarens with the numerous Blue Chips scattered about the Dream Gate, but not him. Only Nights, herself, could beat Reala, however her time was running out. If she did not stop Reala, the Dream Gate and everyone else there was finished. She knew what she had to do. If she was going to die, she would take Reala with her.

Nights held on firm to Reala as they fell to the Dark Ocean. He tried to fly, but he could not support both their weight.

"You'll kill us both!" He yelled at Nights.

"I know." She said softly as she rested her head against his. "We were created together, we'll die together."

Reala did not want to die. He feared of what might await him at death. He feared not existing. He feared being as worthless as the other Nightmarens Wizeman destroyed. He refused to die. With his power, he shattered the chain that bounded him to Nights. The metal links bursted everywhere as Reala kicked himself away from Nights and flew off into the distance. The poison would kill Nights soon.

Nights couldn't let him get away. She started to pursue but another seizure of pain from the poison attacked her. Nights' whole body contracted as she descended once more. She would hit the black water before she regained her composure. She felt another jolt and immobile. Nights wondered what happened. She was certain she had not hit the water yet. Soon, brown feather fluttered around her. Nights looked and her shoulders were being gripped by Owl. She never felt more grateful to see him. Slowly the old bird flew Nights back to the Dream Gate. Once at the center, he laid her upon one of the benches.

She reached out to her old friend. "I've been poison, I don't..."

"It's alright, Nights, I know. Wait here. The antidote is almost done." He teleported away.

Night closed her eyes and hoped Owl would arrive in time. If he didn't, Nights would have no other choice but to haunt him. If he thought she startle him now, wait till she was a scary ghost.

Nights felt one of her hand being gently gripped. She opened her eyes and smiled warmly. "Hello, Jeanie." She greeted the crying girl.

"Please don't die, Nights. I'm so sorry."

"You idiot." Nights said as she took her free hand and smacked the back of Jeanie's head. "Stop crying. I'll be fine."

"Mm. Nights better be fine or I'll never let you have a peaceful stay at the Dream Gate again." The invisible creature threatened Jeanie. Oh good, Nights thought, the invisible creature was okay.

"But, Nights, this is all my fault. If I haven't of been so stupid..." Jeanie continued to cry.

"Tell you what," Nights squeezed Jeanie's hand, "will you stop those tears if I forgive you?" Jeanie's bottom lip trembled when Nights said that, but she wiped her eyes dry. "That's better; all's forgiven. Now, why don't you wake up?" With that, Nights gave Jeanie a gentle pinch and woke her up.

"Nights," The invisible creature walked over to her, "how could you forgive her so easily?"

"Why not?" Nights asked. "Besides, I'll be..." Everything became fuzzy to Nights before she lost consciousness.

"Nights? Nights!"

There was nothing but complete darkness around Nights. Finally a light broke through the gloom. Nights always heard Visitors joke about not going into the light, but Nights had always preferred the lightness over the darkness. She flew upward to greet whatever awaited her. Nights opened her eyes. She remained in the Dream Gate. Alive, wrapped in a warm cushioned blanket and with a soft pillow under her head. She got a good look at the blanket and smiled at the tacky little cartoony owls on it. She felt at peace.

"Ah, Nights is awake. Give her more of the medicine. Hoo."

Nights felt her torso being sat up. "Huh?" The edge of a bowl was pressed to Nights' lips and she was forced to drink a nasty tasting liquid. She pulled away."Ugh! That's worst than the poison!"

"Make sure she drinks it all." Owl told the invisible creature.

"Mm." She said before forcing the medicine on Nights again.

Nights snatched the bowl away. "I can do it myself." She looked warily at the brown medicine before downing another gulp. Nights had heard Visitors pinching their nose before drinking something disgusting. Nights now wished she had a nose.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Nights. Hoo."

"Not that bad?" She asked twirling a finger in the medicine.

"Yes, it's highly nutritious and very beneficial for those who have lost their strength after being poisoned. This is the best plan of treatment given after the antidote has been admin..." Nights stuck her medicine laden finger in Owl's beak and he blanched. It was horrible, the stuff even made the back of Owl's feathers stood up on their ends. Nights smiled at her small victory.

Owl coughed hoarsely. "I'm sorry I ran off like that before. I had to gather the indregients to the antidote for you. Besides, hoo, I can do nothing against Reala."

"I knew you wouldn't desert me, Owl."

"Hoo." Owl lifted one of his eyebrows. "Did you now, Nights?"

"What?"

"About this martyrdom of yours..."

"Oh boy, here it comes..." Nights rested her cheek on her hand.

"I don't know if in my old age I can take this sacrificing of yourself. What I'm trying to say is that I hope the next time you worry about us... you would actually worry about us. Hoo."

"We'd miss you terribly, Nights." The invisible creature added.

Nights sighed. "I'm sorry."

"We forgive you." The invisible creature said as she curled up against Nights. Not wanting to be left out, Owl gently rested on Nights' shoulder.

Nights chuckled and basked in the love of her friends.

Back in the suburbs, it was a sunny afternoon. Mrs. Jones sipped on her iced tea as she watched her daughter trying to play the flute. 'Try' being the operative word. She laughed as Jeanie hit another sour note.

"Jeanette, remind me again why you suddenly want to take flute lessons?"

"It just feels right." Jeanie said.

"It doesn't sound right."

Jeanie recalled some heartfelt words. "I can do anything I want to. I just have to try." Jeanie's mother smiled as her daughter continued practicing.

The end. 


End file.
